Algo en ti debe morir
by Mari.Dm
Summary: "- Pero … pero puedes venir con migo? – dije haciendo pucheros hacia ella – te necesito con migo - No, no puedo ir, acá muero yo – me dijo muy seria – pero no me necesitas, sé que triunfaras y serás grande, lo se, te quiero Victoria Vega" One Shot relatado por Tori con un poco de Jori


Hola, este es un One-Shot Jori que simplemente se me ocurrió, espero que alguien lo lea y lo disfrute tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo

VicTORIous no me pertence .-. ya saben

**Algo en ti debe morir**

- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunte algo asustada frente a una pequeña niña de unos 5 años

- ¿No me reconoces? – pregunto ella fingiendo sorpresa en su carita, no sé por qué pero esa niña, esa cara y ese puchero se me hicieron conocidos

- Perdona … - hice una pausa – pero no, la verdad no sé quién eres – espeté con mi típica cara de confusión

Me encontraba recostada en mi cama, descansando por el largo día que tuve en la preparatoria, simplemente quería descansar, pero al abrir mis ojos me encuentro con esta niña, fue algo muy raro, y más como me hablo, de una forma tan… tan natural, es como si me conociera de toda la vida, pero… yo siento exactamente lo mismo.

- Deberías solo recordar – dijo con voz típica de niña de 5 años, pero sonó tan madura que me sorprendí, me levante y me senté a la orilla de la cama, ella se acercó estirando su manita – Mucho Gusto soy Victoria Vega– termino con una sonrisa tan natural en su carita, esos ojos marrones brillaban así como su sonrisa y su cabello semiondulado caía a la altura de sus hombros , le tomé la mano y la apreté suavemente, ella quito su sonrisita y puso su rostro serio de nuevo arrugando la nariz –ya me recuerdas? – dijo ahora riéndose un poco mientras se levantaba observando la habitación.

Esos ojos marrones que brillan, esa sonrisa tan única, ese cabello y esa picardía en la mirada y ese nombre solo me dicen una cosa – SOY YO! – grito para mis adentros, pero como es posible? Si no me llamara Victoria Vega diría que me están jugando una broma seria, pero como no recordar esos pucheros tan… tan míos, unas risas que en ese momento sonaban en la habitación me sacaron, de mi ensimismamiento, levanté la mirada y la descubrí riendo mientras me observaba.

- De que te ríes – pregunté sin poder evitar una sonrisa en mi rostro, la risa de ella, o bueno la mía, o como sea era muy pegajosa.

- De ti – dijo volviéndose a sentar al lado mío en mi cama, aun con su sonrisa – eres muy chistosa cuando tienes conflictos mentales

- Como… Como sabes? – Pregunte mirándola a los ojos – tanto se me nota? – pregunte dejándome contagiar por la risa de la pequeña

- Si y el hecho de que eres yo – dijo con naturalidad – te conozco como la palma de mi mano

- Por qué? … cómo? … cómo es posible? – dije sin lograr articular una palabra correcta, pero al parecer y a juzgar por la cara de la pequeña, ella me entendió perfectamente

- Es increíble las cosas que es capaz de hacer la mente del ser humano – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón que estaba al lado de mi cama

- Ósea esto no es real y solo está pasando en mi mente? . pregunte con cara de confusión mirando directamente a la pequeña, ella solo sonrió y dijo

- Si, está pasando en tu mente – dijo como si nada – pero eso no quiere decir que no sea real

- Por qué estás aquí entonces? – pregunto curiosa, es lo más raro que me ha pasado en siglos, merezco saber por qué.

- Vine porque necesito irme – dijo con tanta naturalidad

- Como así? – pregunte sin poder ocultar mi cara de estupefacción y asombro

- Tori– dijo tomando mis manos Dulcemente mientras me miraba a los ojos – algo debe morir en ti – hizo una pausa – y esa soy yo – concluyo mientras bajaba la mirada triste y se devolvía al sofá que parecía ser de su gusto

- Por .. por qué? – pregunte con la voz cortada

- Por qué ya no me necesitas más. dijo mientras una lágrima bajaba por su rostro – necesitas que yo muera para que sigas tu vida

- Pero no quiero que te separes de mi – dije mientras mis ojos se cristalizaban y me acerque al sofá donde estaba ella

- Necesitas ir sola a partir de ahora, necesitas dejar de ser caprichosa, consentida, ya no serás la misma a partir de ahora, ya puedes seguir sola – dijo pasando una mano por sus mejillas – ya no me necesitas, ahora tienes que seguir sola.

- Pero … pero puedes venir con migo? – dije haciendo pucheros hacia ella – te necesito con migo

- No, no puedo ir, acá muero yo – me dijo muy seria – pero no me necesitas, sé que triunfaras y serás grande, lo se, te quiero Victoria Vega.

Cuando ella dijo eso no pude evitar llorar, sé que suena absurdo, pero me duele el saber que una parte de mí, una etapa de mi va a morir y me duele, no quiero dejarla ella es parte de mi vida, no aún no.

- Sigues batallando con tigo misma no? – comentó riéndose mientras se secaba sus lágrimas

- Si, creo que ya se convirtió en costumbre – comente riéndome mientras me sentaba en el suelo al lado del sofá donde estaba Tori

- Bueno, ya me tengo que ir – comento haciendo un puchero de tristeza

- Puedo darte un último abrazo? – le pregunté mirándola en forma de súplica

- Claro -. Sonrió y estiró sus bracitos y así la rodeé ese sería mi último adiós a mi yo infantil

- Gracias, lo que soy ahora te lo debo a ti, nunca te olvidare – dije con lágrimas en los ojos

- Te quiero Tori– dijó mientras salía por la ventana

- Te quiero Victoria Vega, siempre te recordaré – dije mientras la veía salir por la ventana.

Me desperté, asustada y quede sentada en la cama, con un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, llevé mis manos a mi rostro y descubrí que estaba empapado en lágrimas, ese sueño fue uno de los más reales que he tenido en mi vida.

- No tienes por qué dejar morir algo en ti solo porque a alguien no le gusta cómo eres – dijo esa tan reconocida voz entrando por la ventana de mi cuarto.

- Jade? – pregunte confusa mientras miraba quien había entrado a mi habitación – que haces acá? Como entraste? – ella solo soltó una sonrisa y se sentó al lado mío en mi cama

- Pues ya llevo acá mucho mientras escuchaba todo lo que dijiste en tu sueño – dijo con esa sonrisa tan perfecta mientras sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente y sus manos tomaban las mías con delicadeza

- Escuchaste todo? – pregunté mientras sentía como mis mejillas tomaban color rojo, así que agache mi cabeza para observar mis nudillos

- No debes sentir pena por eso Princesa – dijo mientras con una mano levantaba mi mentón para que la observara a los ojos – en cambio mereces que te diga que no deberías dejar morir a la pequeña Tori solo porque la sociedad te dice que debes dejarla morir

- Pero, pero todos me dicen que ya debo, que debo dejar de ser así – protesté

- Yo te amo así como eres, te amo consentida, caprichosa, tierna, cursi etc. Aunque a veces te odio por eso es lo que hace que cada día te amé más – me dijo y sentí como lágrimas y una sonrisa se asomaban en mi rostro – y no te acostumbres a esto, no lo hago a diario – dijo mientras secaba mis mejillas y no pude evitar reír ante la ocurrencia

- Gracias – sonreí al ver sus ojos azules clavados en los míos

- No lo agradezcas – me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me recostaba en su regazo

- Te amo Jade West – le dije mientras le daba un beso, que transmitía millones de sensaciones, Miedo, pasión, angustia, seguridad, si todo eso mientras sus labios rozaban los míos, ambas nos separamos del beso por falta de oxígeno.

- También te Amo Victoria Vega – dijo mientras se depositaba un suave beso en mi cabeza y la acariciaba hasta que me quede profundamente dormida en su regazo, esta vez sintiéndome más segura que la vez anterior…

B Bueno, se que es algo corto pero fue algo que necesitaba escribir, por favor dejen reviews me harían muy feliz así sea con una simple carita feliz, los quiero gracias por todo .

N **Nos leemos .-./ bye bye**


End file.
